swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scarlet Letter
The Scarlet Letter is an 1850 romantic work of fiction in a historical setting, written by Nathaniel Hawthorne, and is considered to be his magnum opus. Set in 17th-century Puritan Boston, Massachusetts during the years 1642 to 1649, it tells the story of Hester Prynne, who conceives a daughter through an affair and struggles to create a new life of repentance and dignity. Throughout the book, Hawthorne explores themes of legalism, sin, and guilt. Tossup Questions # One character in this novel is referred to by the governor as a demon-child and later notes on a walk that the sunshine seems to avoid her mother because of the titular object. That mother is married to Roger Chillingworth, though the daughter is the product of an affair with Arthur Dimmesdale and is named Pearl. For 10 points, name this novel by Nathaniel Hawthorne in which Hester Prynne is branded with a red emblem. # This novel's opening contains a musing on the fact that people establish a cemetery and a prison as the first two buildings when they build a new colony. In one scene from this novel, a meteor streaming across the sky is interpreted to have a differing meaning by the townsfolk and by a group of three people who see it from atop a scaffold. This novel's main character is unable to stand in the sun while in the forest with her daughter, Pearl. This is, allegorically, because of her affair with Arthur Dimmesdale. For 10 points, name this Nathaniel Hawthorne novel in which Hester Prynne wears the titular badge to signify her adultery. # In one scene in this novel, one character tries to melt a jellyfish in the sun, while another character is accosted by Mistress Hibbins and offered to join a witches' sabbath. Beginning with a description of a prison door and a rosebush, this book features a character described as a leech, who torments a minister, and another character who kisses Dimmesdale at the novel's end. Including characters like Roger Chillingworth and Pearl, for 10 points, name this novel about Hester Prynne, who wears the title object, written by Nathaniel Hawthorne. # One character in this work goes into the woods at night to commune with the devil, and at one point attempts to get the protagonist to come with her, but is rejected. In addition to Mistress Hibbins, other characters in this work include one who was captured by Native Americans and delayed his trip to Boston, one whose chest is revealed to carry a stigmata in the shape of the title object after his death at the end of this work, and another whose daughter Pearl is rumored to be fathered by the devil. For 10 points-name this work, containing Roger Chillingworth, Arthur Dimmesdale, and Hester Prynne, a work by Nathaniel Hawthorne. # One character in this work is found gathering herbs in a forest and is first seen putting his finger to his lips. Another character washes away her father's kiss in a river and refuses to repeat a catechism. Two characters plan to depart after one of them delivers the Election Sermon, and Mistress Higgins is involved in a witches' Sabbath. A pair of embroidered gloves forces a meeting with Governor Bellingham, who believes that Pearl should no longer live with her mother. That mother had an affair with Arthur Dimmesdale and has the letter "A" branded on her. For 10 points, name this Nathaniel Hawthorne novel whose protagonist is Hester Prynne.